10th Nakama
by Myxa91
Summary: Naruto manages to bring Sasuke back but things don't go as they should have gone and he leaves Konoha.


_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Naruto_

_This was something I started some months ago and found it on my computer yesterday, _

**10****th**** Nakama**

Naruto was running through the forest surrounding Konoha at his top speed, chased by ANBU from said village. He needed to get out of there as fast as possibly, because if the ANBU would manage to catch him, he would be executed.

"What did I do to deserve this" Naruto though as he dodge several kunai flying at him.

_-Flashback-_

The fight against Orohimaru had just ended with Naruto successfully killing him. Sasuke had watched the entire fight from the side lines along with Sakura and Kakashi, since Naruto had severely beat him up not long ago, he still couldn't move. Sasuke wasn't happy at all that in the long run Naruto was still stronger than him. Sakura was happy that she could have "her" Sasuke-kun back in one piece. That Naruto was bleeding to death didn't concern her, not at all…

To fully recover they stayed there for three days, Sasuke and Sakura ignoring Naruto of their own reasons and Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto had kept to himself thinking over his fight with Orohimaru. During that fight he had used more of his wind chakra then he had intended and didn't feel exhausted at all afterwards. Something was off and when he asked Kyuubi about it the fox didn't know either.

When they made it back to the village everybody was happy to see the spoiled Uchiha alive and didn't even notice Naruto's presence. But the hell broke out when the council had read Kakashi report, about Naruto's fight with Sasuke and how he killed Orohimaru. And with Tsunade being in Suna on business, nothing stopped them to announcing that Uzumaki Naruto was a traitor and would be executed.

_-Flashback Ends-_

Dodging another couple of kunai Naruto jumped down onto the ground and run towards the valley of the end. Once he reached it, he run out on the water trying to get to the other side of the lake, but something went wrong and he lost his chakra control.

"Shit" Naruto exclaimed as he plumed into the ice cold water and then everything went black.

Naruto slowly regained consciousness and stirred. He felt warm and comfortable in the bed that he was in. _"_A comfy bed where'd that come from_"_. Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in said bed. The first thing he sees is that he's in an infirmary room. The room itself is not so big and on the shelf's that are hung up on the walls there are books, medicine and other medicinal stuff. There is also a table in the corner with papers and books on it.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks none other than Zoro. Zoro looks at Naruto and Naruto at Zoro. The fact that the green haired man has three swords makes Naruto a little bit uncomfortable.

"Oi, Choppa the kid's awake" Zoro yells out the door and then leans against the wall opposite the bed that Naruto is in. Naruto studied Zoro closer, his hair was a really bizarre color in Naruto's opinion and for some reason it reminded him of cucumber.

"Oi, I'm not a kid you marimo"

Zoro fell down on the floor and as he got up he looked really pissed.

"What did you call me?" He slowly said and drew one of his swords… BAM! Zoro was knocked down on to the floor by an orange headed woman.

"You idiot that guy is injured as he is already, don't make it worse or I will charge you double the price you already own me Zoro, is that clear?" the women asked in a sweet voice that spoke of promised torture.

"Hi, I'm Nami and this nimrod is Zoro" the women introduced herself and the poor guy.

"Hi I'm Naruto"

"Our doctor will be here soon and take a look at you, these injures looked horrible at first sight but he fixed most of the serious ones" Nami told Naruto and sat down at the chair that was standing in front of the bed.

"Damn brat, damn bitch" Zoro mumbled.

"Zoro, can you get the fuck out of this room now, I want to talk to Naruto in PEACE, go help Sanji-kun clean" Nami gave him a disapproving look. Muttering something under his breath Zoro walked out of the room.

"Don't mind him Naruto, he's always like that"

"Okay" Now Naruto was beyond confused. Nami seemed to be nice but from the previous incident with Zoro he could tell that getting on her bad side was a bad idea.

"So, Nami right, where am I?"

"You are on the Thousand Sunny, our ship, we picked you up from the ocean, you were lucky we found you or you would have died" Nami told him.

Naruto looked at her and wondered what in the world could have gone wrong. Not so long ago he had been in a forest and now he was on a ship in the middle of nowhere.

"So are there more people on this ship?"

"Yes, 9 in total, I'm the navigator; Zoro is our first mate and swordsman. Then we also have a doctor, a cook, a sharpshooter, a carpenter, an archeologist, a musician, and our captain" Nami told him.

"That's so cool" Naruto exclaimed and grinned. His grin had Nami staring at him.

"What is something wrong?"

"Nothing, say you wanna go out and meet everyone else, I think dinner will be ready soon"

"Sure" Naruto jumped out of the bed and followed after Nami out on the deck. Outside it was a good day with no clouds in sight. Naruto was amazed by how the ship looked like on the deck.

"MINNA COME HERE FOR A SEC!" Nami called out. The crew slowly started gathering before Naruto. First in place was of course Sanji.

"Hai Nami-Chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" He called and danced out of the kitchen to where his sweet Nami-chwan was standing, the rest of the crew behind him, looking at Naruto.

"Minna, this is Naruto, say Hi and be nice"

"Hi, I'm Usopp and that is Choppa" Usopp said smiling and pointed down to the reindeer that was hiding backwards behind his legs.

"I'm Franky SUPER"—Franky said and did his pose. Naruto's eye twitched but he kept quiet.

"Sanji, mess with Nami-chwan or Robin-swan and you are dead"

"Oi shut up aho-cook"

"You said something you brainless MARIMO?"

Before they got at each other's throats Nami knocked them out.

"Nico Robin, nice to meet you"

"I'm, Brook pleasure is all mine, perhaps a cup of tea?" Now Naruto was freaked out and almost jumped in the air at the sight of a talking skeleton.

"Isn't he cool huh, he's our musician, And I am Monkey D Luffy, The man that will become the pirate king"

"Hi" Was all that Naruto could say. These people sure were weird. But then again they looked like a big family no matter how you looked at it.

"So Naruto, can you do anything cool?" Luffy asked.

"Cool?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, something cool look I can stretch" Luffy laughed and stretched his arms. Naruto stared at him open mouthed, WTF going through his mind.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can show you now, I'm not fully recovered" Naruto said.

"Sure, promise you will do it later" Luffy said.

Soon Luffy was playing with Choppa and Usopp after Choppa had checked Naruto. The others had disappeared to do their own work. Naruto was leaning over the railing and watching the ocean. He still couldn't believe that the people he had thought was his friends had betrayed him. Suddenly he saw a couple of ships heading their way.

"Luffy, there are some ships heading this way" Naruto yelled over to the playing bundle of limbs on the deck behind him.

"Really, I wanna see" Suddenly Luffy was sitting beside him and taking a look at the ships.

"Yosh, YORODOMO MARINES!" He yelled out over the whole ship.

Suddenly faster than Naruto could blink almost the whole crew was up on the deck. Nami had binocouls and took a closer look.

"Shit" She cursed.

"Oi, what is it Nami?" Usopp asked from behind her.

"Aokiji is on that ship" At her words the whole crew froze, if he would manage to catch up they would be screwed.

"Shit what are we gonna do, by now he must know where we are going" Usopp started to panic.

"We will have to think about it later, yorodomo, turn the ship around and full speed up ahead, we are going to try and outrace them" Nami instructed. "Zoro, Sanji fix the sails NOW"

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked.

"Oops sorry I forgot to tell you" Nami said, "We are one of the world's most wanted and dangerous pirates, Mugiwara no kaizokudan"

"I don't know about the dangerous part, but world wanted are we for sure, after Enies Lobby and now Marijoa" Usopp said.

Now this was something Naruto hadn't counted with. There were barely any pirates around leaf, but he did hear tales about them when he had been away on his training with Ero-Sannin. There was all kind of stories about them, some interesting other dreadful. "Pirates are the same as missing Nins, need to be careful" Naruto mused to himself as everyone else were running around the ship.

"This doesn't look good at all" Nami muttered, coming up to stand beside Naruto and watched the ships that were on their tail.

"Nami" Robin came up to her. "We need to do something about Naruto"

Naruto just looked at her strangely already waiting for the murder attempt. What did he except anyway, that they would let him stay. "No they are like missing Nins" he thought. Nami looked at Robin and then sighed.

"Naruto listen, we will have to throw you overboard, when those ships reach you tell them that you were our hostage and everything should be fine" Nami said.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard right now, they were concerned for him.

"Oiiii Nami, don't be so boring we just found him today, let him stay it will be fun" Luffy laughed.

"Captain-san, its best this way he won't be getting a wanted poster" Robin explained it in a calm voice. Before anyone could say anything more the ship stopped moving and threw everyone of balance.

Naruto just watched as a tall man jumped up on the ship and started to move towards them. In an instant everyone else was on their feet trying their hardest to fight the man. Usopp was shooting fire boshis and anything he could find heat related, the same goes for Franky.

"_**Are you not going to help them out?"**_

"_Shut up you stupid fox, what can I do, they are pirates I don't want to be a pirate, and it's the same thing as missing Nin you know"_

"_**Don't be a FOOL, there is a huge difference"**_

"_But I don't know if I can trust them Kyuubi"_

"_**You heard just know, they didn't want to get you involved, staying with them will be good for you"**_

Naruto turned his attention back to what was happening before his eyes. Zoro had a frozen arm and one of Sanji´s legs was frozen. Aokiji just stepped over them and headed towards Robin, suddenly a lot of arms appeared and broke that ice guy to bits, but he only rebuilt.

"_They can't win like that, Maika…"_ Naruto had made his decision.

"Oi Ice-guy stop right there." Naruto jumped and landed between Aokiji and Robin.

"O, a new face and who might you be?" Aokiji asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the guy that's going to kick your ass" Naruto smirked.

"Go ahead and try" Aokiji grabbed Naruto by his arm and froze him completely.

"Ano baka" somebody cursed. Suddenly there were steam coming out of Naruto's frozen body and in mere seconds the ice had melted.

"Wari, your ice won't work on me" Naruto said still smirking.

"Boy step aside and you won't be harmed all I need is that women Nico Robin"

"Like hell id believe that" Naruto shot back.

"Then die trying" Aokiji formed an ice spear and was about to charge at Naruto.

"Your ice is useless against me, just watch ice guy" Naruto then proceeded to do some quick hand movements that nobody had ever seen before.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**"

Suddenly there was 10 Naruto´s standing on the deck instead of one. With a battle cry all except two charged at Aokiji. While he concentrated on getting rid of the annoying clones, the remaining two had formed a rasengan and when the last clone disappeared the original Naruto charged. He was in front of Aokiji faster than anyone could blink and slammed the energy ball into Aokijis stomach.

"**RASENGAN**"

Aokiji was sent flying into the mast and passed out. The others was watching Naruto with chock, surprise and awe,

"WOW that was so COOL, you are a magician, now you have to join my crew" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes,

"Can we chit chat after we get out of here, there are still other marines to deal with guys"

"But Nami the whole ship is surrounded with ice, and it's too thick to break"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive"

Naruto just stood there and listened while the rest of them bickered about what to do, while Choppa tried to get Zoro and Sanji into the bathroom to tine up their frozen body parts. A scream of I know broke Naruto out of his daze.

"Hey you're a magician right, cant you make the ice disappear"

"Luffy that's impossible"

"But Namiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"Heh, I can't make it disappear, but I can melt it, just watch" Naruto said and jumped of the ship, landing on the ice below. He took a deep breath forming some hand signs and calling out:"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" **A huge dragon exploded from Naruto´s month and melted the ice around the ship. When he was done he jumped back onto the ship.

In the end the crew decided to bind Aokiji up and left him in a small rowboat that Franky had gotten out of nowhere. After everything had calmed down they had dinner outside on the grass on their deck. And while everybody chatted, eat and laughed Naruto though for himself that he could get used to this.


End file.
